The NEIDL Facilities Core is integrated with Boston University (BU) campus-wide services under the direction of Facilities Management and Planning. As part of that BU department, it is supported by leadership, administrative and technical resources in addition to those identified in this budget and program submission. The NEIDL facility has been under the operational oversight and guidance of the University since substantial building completion in 2008. From that time, the Facilities Core has been an active group of skilled tradesmen and administrators responsible for the daily operations of the facility as we prepare for the opening of the BSL4 laboratories. The continued integration and improvement of facilities programs across Boston University is the responsibility of the BU Associate Vice President, Facilities Management and Planning. The implementation of those changes and improvements as well as NEIDL-specific initiatives and innovations are the responsibility of the NEIDL Facilities Core Director. Within the NEIDL organization, the Facilities Core operates as an individual service department with the responsibility of maintaining the facility in a state of operational readiness and continuing support for BSL4 usage. The Associate Vice President, Facilities Management and Planning and NEIDL Leadership will continue to work collaboratively to ensure coordination between institutional and NEIDL programs.